Sad Moments
by aleathory
Summary: Di kehidupan semua orang, selalu ada saat-saat bahagia dan saat-saat menyedihkan. Inilah beberapa momen menyedihkan yang pernah dialami beberapa anggota New Direction. Part 3 : Rachel, Tina, Will.
1. Chapter 1

**Sad Moments**

**Artie**

Saat paling menyedihkan dan sekaligus mengerikan bagi Artie adalah ketika suatu hari ia membuka matanya, dan hal paling pertama yang ia sadari bahwa ia tidak merasakan kedua kakinya. Saat itu ia baru berumur 8 tahun, tapi ia masih bisa mengingat seluruh detail saat itu. Ia masih merasakan betapa paniknya ia.

Tahukah kau rasanya suatu hari terbangun dan seluruh kehidupanmu terancam berubah? Orang-orang memandangmu dengan pandangan kasihan, membicarakanmu dibelakangmu, menjadi lemah, dan tak bisa berdiri sendiri.

Artie selalu ingin menjadi seorang penari yang handal. Dan hari itu, pada saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, semua usahanya, semua mimpinya, hancur seketika. Sampai sekarang ketika ia berumur 16 tahun, ia masih menonton video-video latihan tari yang dibelikan oleh orang tuanya dahulu, video-video yang membuatnya ingin menjadi seorang penari.

Ia iri pada Mike Chang. Ia tidak membencinya, ia hanya…iri. Pria itu bisa menari dengan hebat, dan setiap ia menontonnya, keinginannya, mimpinya kembali dan mimpi itu hanya membuatnya sakit hati.

Ia mengakui bahwa ia mungkin seorang yang munafik. Ia tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa ia masih bermimpi untuk menjadi penari. Yang akan ia katakan adalah bahwa ia ingin menjadi seorang sutradara yang sukses.

Ia hanya berharap tidak ada hal lain yang merenggut keinginannya yang satu itu.

* * *

**Finn**

Finn yakin bahwa tahun ini adalah tahun terburuk selama hidupnya. Banyak kejadian tak terduga menimpanya, membuatnya merasa lelah dan kerepotan. Di awal tahun, secara tiba-tiba dan dengan cara yang tak terduga ia bergabung dengan Klub Glee, yang ternyata tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Ia merasakan sensasi kesenangan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelum ia ikut Glee.

Tapi kemudian Quinn memberitahu bahwa ia hamil. Seketika itu juga dunia serasa berada di kedua bahunya. Ia harus menyembunyikan hal ini, ia gagal. Kemudian ia harus menghadapi hinaan dari siswa-siswa McKinley. Ia harus mencari uang, bekerja. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Dipertengahan tahun, dunianya runtuh lagi. Pacarnya, sahabatnya, seluruh anggota New Direction, semua berbohong padanya. Bayi yang dikandung Quinn, bukan bayinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Meskipun ia sudah memukuli Puck, tapi amarah tersebut tidak habis. Ia harus melampiaskan seluruh amarah tersebut, atau ia bisa gila.

Finn merasa sudah terhubung dengan bayi tersebut, ia bahkan sudah mencari nama. Ia tahu Quinn ingin menyerahkan sang bayi untuk diadopsi dan dirawat orang lain. Tapi Finn tidak bisa menahan rasa sayangnya. Sekarang, semuanya sudah hilang. Bayi itu bukan miliknya lagi. Semua usaha yang dia lakukan, sia-sia.

Ia putus dengan Quinn, menjauh dari semua teman-temannya.

Tapi ia tahu suatu saat nanti, ia akan kembali seperti semula. Ia akan melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi tahun ini. Semoga.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Setiap hari di pagi hari, ia akan berlari ke dapur dan memeluk ibunya, mencium wangi parfumnya yang khas. Keluarganya akan berkumpul tiap malam di meja makan, bercerita tentang kejadian hari itu.

Itu semua kegiatan rutin Kurt sampai saat ia berumur 9 tahun.

Suatu hari ia pulang dari sekolah dan mendapati ayahnya sedang terburu-buru memasukkan berbagai baju ke dalam sebuah tas. Seketika itu juga Kurt tahu, ada masalah. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada ibu. Belakangan, ibunya sering sekali sakit, dan ketika itu terjadi, ia jadi merasa sedih. Ia ingin ibu kembali gembira seperti biasanya.

Kurt menghampiri ayahnya, tapi ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ketika Burt selesai mengepak pakaian, ia meraih tangan kecil Kurt dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah berkendara tidak terlalu lama, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sakit yang besar. Mereka masuk kedalamnya dan langsung menuju ke sebuah kamar.

Di kamar tersebut, Kurt melihat ibunya terbaring lemas tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ketika ia masuk ke kamar tersebut, bibir pucat ibu akan tersenyum padanya. Ia pun tersenyum tersenyum kembali.

Sejak itu, setiap hari sepulang sekolah, tujuannya bukanlah rumah, tapi rumah sakit. Ia akan mengunjungi rumah sakit duduk diatas ranjang, ibunya akan membelainya dengan lemah. Ia akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang harinya di sekolah.

Suatu sore, ketika ia sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Ia dibangunkan oleh suara _peep_ panjang yang membuatnya ketakutan. Burt menariknya keluar dari ruangan dan setelah itu banyak orang berjas putih mengerumuni ibunya disekeliling ranjang.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, seorang dokter keluar dan memandang Burt dengan tatapan minta maaf dan berduka cita. Seketika itu juga Burt memeluk Kurt kecil.

Ia masih ingat kata-kata Burt ketika ia memeluknya : Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak memberitahu Burt bahwa ia dapat merasakan tubuh Burt berguncang. Ia juga tidak memberitahunya bahwa ia tahu kalau mulai sekarang, semuanya tidak akan seperti dulu lagi.

**-Con-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sad Moments : Part II**

**Mercedes**

Dimana pun, kapan pun, ketika ia sebuah ruangan, sekolah, atau tempat lain, ia dapat merasakan mata-mata yang memandangnya dengan pandangan melecehkan. Setelah bertahun-tahun, ia sudah belajar untuk menghiraukan mereka. Ia akan tetap maju dengan kepala terangkat.

Tapi terkadang, ia sudah mencapai batas kesabaran. Terkadang juga, ia akan meneriaki orang-orang itu dan menceramahi mereka, tapi ia juga bisa saja mengunci diri dikamarnya yang nyaman dan mengutuki diri sendiri.

Ia sangat senang bernyanyi. Ia tidak akan mengakui hal ini di depan Rachel, tapi sebenarnya ia merasa memiliki kesamaan dengan Rachel. Mereka sama-sama suka bernyanyi, tapi tidak bisa melampiaskan kesenangan tersebut. Ia tidak bisa seberani Rachel, yang mengunggal video-nya ke jejaring sosial seperti MySpace. Dalam hatinya sebenarnya merasa takut akan hinaan yang dilemparkan oleh siswi seperti Quinn Fabray. Ia pernah membaca salah satu komentar di halaman MySpace Rachel yang diberikan oleh Quinn, dan sejujurnya, ia merasa kasihan pada Rachel.

Tapi semua itu masa lalu, sekarang ia sudah bebas mengekspresikan dirinya. Ia juga mendapat teman-teman yang menyenangkan, ia bahkan mendapat seorang sahabat yang dekat. Dan semua itu karena Glee.

* * *

**Puck**

Jika ada kompetisi ayah terbaik di Ohio, sudah jelas bahwa ayahnya tidak akan pernah memenangkan kompetisi tersebut. Noah Puckerman sudah tahu bahwa ayahnya bukan ayah yang benar-benar baik sejak ia kecil. Terkadang ia melihatnya memarahi ibunya tanpa alasan, bahkan menamparnya. Ia selalu telat pulang, bahkan pernah ia tidak pulang selama berhari-hari. Ketika ia pulang, keadaannya sangat kacau. Puck dapat mencium bau alkohol dari baju dan tubuhnya.

Pada saat Puck baru saja berumur 11 tahun, ayahnya pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ia meninggalkan ia, ibunya, dan adik kecilnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersyukur ia pergi, karena dengan begitu, ia atau ibunya tidak perlu lagi dimarahi padahal mereka tidak melakukan hal apa pun yang salah. Ia tidak perlu lagi melihat ibunya menangis didepan laki-laki bajingan itu.

Tapi ketika ia melihat ibunya, ia justru merasa lebih kasihan lagi. Sebagaimanapun brengseknya bajingan itu, ia juga yang menafkahi keluarga itu. Sekarang, ibunya harus berkerja jauh lebih keras untuk menafkahi dan memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Saking kasihannya, ia sering mencuri makanan dari toko-toko kecil.

_Life sucks.

* * *

_

**Quinn**

Quinn Fabray tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari menghina siswi-siswi lain di McKinley. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa bersalah atas permainan-permainan kotor yang ia mainkan. Ia merasa sangat puas ketika ia melihat banyak anak yang dikerjainya menangis seperti anak kecil.

Tapi belakangan ini, ia sepertinya terlalu sering merasa lebih bersalah.

Pertama, ia telah membohongi Finn. Ia saat itu merasa sangat bingung, ia baru saja mengetahui bahwa ia hamil dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Ia mencintai Finn, atau setidaknya, ia pernah mencintainya. Ia tidak ingin memberatkan Finn dengan bayi yang sebenarnya bukan anak Finn. Tapi ia juga tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia tidur dengan sahabatnya. Jika ketahuan oleh seluruh sekolah, entah apa yang akan mereka katakan padanya. Mungkin mereka akan memanggilnya pelacur. Atau mereka akan melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, menyiram slushie.

Ketika semuanya ketahuan, rasa bersalah itu semakin ia rasakan. Menyaksikan Finn memukuli Puck, lalu menyaksikan Finn menendang kursi, keluar dari ruangan, keluar dari Glee. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menanyai dirinya sendiri, apa yang telah aku lakukan?

Yang kedua, ketika ia menyerahkan Beth untuk diadopsi oleh Shelby Corcoran. Ia merasa lebih bersalah lagi. Pada dasarnya, ia sudah sangat menyayangi Beth. Ia ingin melihatnya tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi gadis yang cantik. Ia akan membuat gadis itu tidak melakukan kesalahan yang pernah ia buat. Tapi semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia merasa tidak akan sanggup, ia tidak ingin masa depannya dan masa depan anak itu hancur karenanya.

Jelasnya, ia pasti akan merindukannya. Dan mungkin di masa depan, ia akan berusaha untuk bertemu dengan Beth, seperti yang Shelby lakukan untuk berhubungan dengan Rachel.

**-Con -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel**

Rachel memutar kaset pemberian dari Shelby berulang-ulang, ia menikmatinya, kemudian menangisinya. Ia melakukannya hampir setiap hari di waktu luangnya, waktu luang yang dulu biasa ia gunakan untuk merekam aksi menyanyinya, lalu ia ia unggah ke halaman MySpace-nya. Terkadang ia ikut menyanyi, terkadang ia terlalu sedih sehingga tidak bisa ikut bernyanyi.

Setiap lagu selesai, ia akan memencet tombol _replay._

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini, hal yang justru membuatnya tambah merasa sakit hati.

Mungkin ia memang terlalu terbiasa dengan perasaan ketika seseorang meninggalkannya, atau dia memang terlalu keras kepala sehingga tidak mau menyerah.

Kenapa hampir semua orang yang dicintainya justru pergi meninggalkannya?

Pertama Finn memutuskannya. Dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Kemudian Jesse juga mencampakkan dengan cara yang lebih menyakitkan dari cara Finn.

Kemudian ibu kandungnya sendiri meninggalkannya, padahal mereka belum benar-benar saling mengenal sama satu lain. Ia lebih memilih untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dengan anak angkatnya, yang bahkan belum bisa berbicara, dibanding ia, anak kandungnya.

Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Ia menghentikan radionya, mengambil kasetnya, kemudian melemparkan kaset tersebut ke dinding kamarnya. Kini ia harus berpikir positif. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan Finn kembali.

Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa ia akan kehilangan Finn lagi suatu hari nanti.

* * *

**Tina**

Ia memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin dan menghapus riasan gothicnya. Ia tidak beranjak dari depan cermin.

Entah kenapa, apa pun tentang dirinya terasa palsu. Semuanya.

Ia selalu merasa tidak bebas mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia memakai riasan gothic karena ia merasa cocok dengan tampilan seperti itu. Tapi tidak ada yang mengerti soal itu, mereka malah memandang rendah dirinya karena tampilannya yang terbilang aneh dan jarang.

Mereka hanya tidak mengerti. Ia selalu mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka tidak pernah merasakan hal yang dirasakannya, memalsukan sesuatu.

Ia tahu suatu hari kebohongannya akan membawa efek buruk. Dan ternyata ia benar. Artie menjauhinya. Dan hal itu tidak akan benar-benar mengubah hidupnya karena ia masih harus berpura-pura menjadi gadis lugu yang gagap di depan seluruh sekolah.

Ia berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring. Ia memandang langit-langit dan memikirkan tentang hari esok, hari yang sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja lebih buruk karena akan ada keanehan antara ia dan Artie.

* * *

**Will**

Will Schuester memandangi apartemennya. Kosong melompong tanpa kehadiran istrinya, MANTAN istrinya. Ia menarik nafas dan meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa. Ia terduduk di sana dan memejamkan matanya.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir suatu hari ia akan bercerai. Selama hidupnya yang ia inginkan adalah satu hubungan lancar sampai ia tua, sampai ia akhirnya meninggal.

Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia sudah resmi bercerai, dan kini ia resmi sendiri lagi. Bebas.

Tapi ia tidak menyukai keadaan tersebut.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup dengan didampingi seseorang, selalu didampingi. Dan kini ia harus beradaptasi dengan suasana baru.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang ia cintai, yang PERNAH ia cintai, bisa berbuat seperti itu.

Tapi ini mungkin bukan sepenuhnya salah Terri. Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia sadar bahwa ia juga bersalah dalam gagalnya hubungan mereka. Ia terlalu bodoh.

Ia berkencan dengan Emma, tapi ternyata ia juga membuat hubungan mereka gagal.

Ia mungkin memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri.

Mungkin ia memang payah dalam menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

* * *

**A/N : **buat chapter ini, ada beberapa setting waktu, ga kaya di 2 chapter yang lalu yang bisa terjadi kapan aja. Buat Rachel, settingnya setelah _Journey, _Tina setelah _Wheels, _Will setelah _Bad Reputation._ Ga semua karakter saya tampilin, tapi kalau mau ada yang ditampilin, silahkan request. Mungkin ada yang nyadar saya ngelewat beberapa orang, itu karena saya lagi kebingungan mau mulai nulis dari mana. So, chapter 4 bakal jadi chapter terakhir dengan cerita Emma, Sue, dan Terri.


End file.
